User blog:SpiritAnimal/Survivor: Brazil Episode 3
Jeff: Last time on Survivor, a recent shift in power changed the game at Shitheadeo, when Derpy formed a new alliance against Welly. DestructiveMilkshake and Aqua decided to target JRO, getting other contestants to vote. But soon, other tribemates were begging for mercy and were forced to vote JRO out in a 7-2 vote. Who will remain loyal? Who will turn quickly? Find out now on Survivor! Fuckotanga (Night) Milk: *puts his torch on a tree* Aqua: I'm really glad we did that. Izzy: Yeah. I agree. Milk: *Confessional* It's funny. Everyone is afraid of me. Right now it works out well, but soon it may be too much of a threat to the others. Fiz: I didn't like voting for JRO. He was funny. Milk: Well, it had to be someone. It could have been you. Fiz: Or you. Milk: Okay. *walks away* Aqua: *follows* Izzy: *follows* Bulba: *Confessional* It's obvious that those three are bonded together really well and they have been targeting me for a while. I need to break their votes. Shitheadeo (Morning) Farrah: *Painting nails with mud* I think brown really suits me. Maria: Yes. Farrah: Thanks. *Confessional* Maria and I are becoming BFFs around camp. It's great to have a female friend. I'm NOT letting any fucking piece of motherfucking horse shit vote her out! Welly: *sits with Kai and Noah* Derpy: *sits with Farrah and Maria* Blainerific: *Joins them* Hey guys. Heozaki: *Walks to Welly and sits with him* N3 and Tyler: *look at both sides of the tribe* N3: *Confessional* So Tyler and I are allying. If we lose the challenge, we are going to decide a side to pick and send the other side packing! Kai: *Confessional* I think its quite obvious that the tribe is split in two. But for us to win the game, we need to make alliances and I'm not switching sides. Fuckotanga (Morning) RJ: *Making rice* Fiz: *Confessional* We're down 2 people. Izzy, Milk, and Aqua are running the game and have Cabbage in their clutch. Me, RJ, Bulba, and Berry need to ally. Bulba: Stop! The camera pans over to Bulba and Berry. Berry: I'm just trying to talk to you. Bulba: You're such a weirdo! Stalker! Berry: What the fuck?! You're the only person here that I can relate with. Bulba: GET AWAY FROM ME. Berry: *Walks away* Milk: What the hell just happened. Aqua: It's not our territory, lets stay out of it. Milk: Fine with me. Cabbage: RJ, are you almost done with the rice? RJ: Yeah. Immunity Challenge The contestants must balance on a small triangular beam. It will get harder to stay on as the move up one step, which is slightly smaller than the last. Shitheadeo sits Farrah and Welly out. Izzy falls first, followed by Milk. Derpy then falls right after. Heozaki falls. Noah falls after that. RJ falls. Bulba falls. Blainerific falls. Kai falls, followe by N3. Cabbage falls. Aqua falls. Berry falls. Maria falls. Tyler eventually falls, giving Fuckotanga immunity. Shitheadeo Welly: So guys, lets vote off Maria. Kai: Good idea. Noah: As long as Thomas the Tank Engine is safe. Heo: Uh, I'm fine with that. Welly: *goes to tell N3 and Tyler* Listen. We're voting Maria tonight. You in? Tyler: Oh. We're not sure with either side of the tribe yet. Welly: Just...think about it. Tyler: Okay. N3: We will. Derpy: Let's vote out Noah. Farrah: Yeah. That shithead is getting on my last goddamn nerve with his train bullshit. Maria: Yes. Farrah: Maria agrees. Blainerific: Alright. Farrah: *walks up to N3* So we're voting out Noah. Okay? N3: We'll think about it. Tyler: Yeah. Farrah: Ugh fuck you. *Walks away* Tyler: *Confessional* As annoying as she may be, she is a DREAM to take to the final 2. And that is exactly what I'm going to do. N3: So Tyler, I think you should vote Noah or Maria and I vote Noah or Maria and whichever side wins we join. Tyler: Good idea. N3: Yeah. Tyler: *Confessional* I really don't want a tiebreaker, so I may just have to vote WITH N3. I don't know yet... Tribal Council Jeff: Welcome. Dip you torch into the flames. Everyone: *Sits down* Jeff: Maria, did you ever expect to lose a challenge after the previous two wins? Maria: No thanks. Jeff: Welly, how is the tribe right now? Welly: Its divided into three, actually Jeff. Jeff: And who is in each group. Welly: Me, Kai, Noah, and Heozaki are against Derpy, Maria, Farrah, and Blainerific. Jeff: And Tyler and N3 are allied? Welly: They will be choosing between the two targets between the alliances and both will be voting the same person tonight. Jeff: So they decide who goes. Welly: Basically, yeah. Jeff: Alright. Let's vote. Tyler: *Voting* I'm voting randomly, so if I vote you, its nothing personal. I just think N3 will make a good decision. ... Jeff: Okay I have the votes. Jeff: First vote...Maria. Jeff: Second vote...Noah. Jeff: Third vote...Noah. Jeff: Fourth vote...Maria. Jeff: Fifth vote...Noah. Jeff: Sixth vote...Noah. Jeff: Seventh vote...Maria. Jeff: Eighth vote...Maria. Jeff: 9th vote...Heozaki. Heo: What? Jeff: 10th vote and third person voted out of Survivor: Brazil...Noah. Noah: I can't believe this! *starts crying* Jeff: Noah...the tribe has spoken. *snuffs his torch* Jeff: What a wild vote. Its time to head back to camp. Grab your stuff. Goodnight. VOTES: Noah: Derpy, Maria, Farrah, N3, Blainerific Maria: Heo, Kai, Welly, Noah Heozaki: Tyler Final Words Noah: *crying* They voted meeee outttttt! I HATE THIS SHOW. I WILL GO MAKE LOVE TO THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE! *Runs off* Category:Blog posts